I Can't Sleep In My Room Tonight
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Yes, yaoi. OC is present, and if you've read 'Why it's not safe to wash your clothes in Los Noches' you'll find something in common with them. Hehe. GinxAizen suggest. UlquiorraxGrimmy.


_I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does!_

_(OC present)_

I Can't Sleep In My Room Tonight

By

MyHeartToUlquiorra

A strange sound was coming from behind Suki's bedroom door. It sounded like a high-pitched snoring, but was scratchy, like when a T.V. loses signal. Suki really didn't want to find out what was making the sound, though if she didn't, she'd have to bunk with Halibel, or an Espada of the opposite gender. Halibel's room would be fine, if only Starrk wasn't always there. I couldn't bunk with a different Espada, because all of the male inhabitants of Hueco Mundo were perverts! Even Ulquiorra and Gin! So Suki had no choice in the matter.

Slowly, Suki creaked open her door. Peeking her head into her room, she expected some mutant creation that had escaped from Szayel's lab to be in her room, ready to eat her. Instead, was a child arrancar, sleeping contently on her bed.

_ 'The little child has a cold,' _

she thought.

_'That's why its snoring is scratchy.'_

Suki sighed and picked him (or her) up. It was so hard to tell the gender of kids is Hueco Mundo. Sometimes Suki wished Aizen would make their features more distinct.

After Suki put the child in Los Noches' nursery, she realized something important. She had left her door open. Now, for a usual Espada this wouldn't be a problem. But the one (and only) time she had left her door open someting happened. Suki had left her door open when she had left to go to a _private _meeting with Aizen. When she returned, her zanpaktou (which she was instructed to leave behind) was missing. Later that evening, she found out that Coolhourne had tooken it from her room, intending on turning it into jewlery. He had also stolen many of her undergarments. Suki shuddered as she thought about what he used them for.

When she got to her room, a different, more disturbing sound was coming from it. This time it was a deep, pleasure filled groaning. Suki pushed her dark maroon hair behind her ear, and pressed it up against the door, to hear better.

" G-Grimmjow, we r-really s-shouldn't be d-doing this in Suki's room. That child won't k-keep her o-occupied for long. W-what if s-she c-comes b-b-back?"Ulquiorra stammered. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra? Wow. Never saw that coming. Heh. Coming. I mentally slapped myself.

_'Get your head out of the gutter!' _I told myself.

"Yeah? So what is she does?" Grimmjow growled. "What is she going to do? Tell Aizen? Let him know." I imagined him leaving a wet trail of kisses down Ulquiorra's chest. I mentally slapped myself again. I thought:

_' I have a REALLY dirty mind.'_

I sighed and smiled. I opened my door. Ulquiorra's eyes got wide as he tried to squirm away from Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked up.

"How much did you hear?" Grimmjow grunted, not moving. I grinned.

"Nothing you didn't want me too." Ulquiorra sighed in relief. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a change of clothes."Feel free to stay the night, but one suggestion, close the door. Please."

I took my clothes and started to walk towards Aizen's room. He did say if I wanted to stay with him I could. I swung my clothes over my shoulder, and passed Szayel's lab. He looked up and watched me pass. He licked his lips greedily. My leisurely stroll turned into a sprint down the hallway.

Which was a horribly bad idea, because Starrk had made himself a speed bump. I tripped and busted my lip. Damn, why won't he get carpet? Here's the score: Concrete-1 Me-0.

When I looked up Gin was crouching down, with that same creepy smile on his face.

"Are you ok Suki?" Gin asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." I told him, getting up and wiping the blood off of my lip.

"Are you looking for a place to stay tonight?" he asked looking at my clothes that had launched over my shoulder when I tripped over Starrk. I bent over to pick them up, but Gin beat me to it.

" Not from you," I retorted, snatching the clothes from his hand. I turned and started to walk away. A hand grabbed and yanked me back.

"Wha-" my question was cut off as Gin brought me into a passionate kiss. I pulled away, gasping for breath. He opened his eyes slightly and pushed me up against the wall.

"Well, that's too bad." He cupped my chin in his hand, and kissed me gently.

" Aizen will kill you." I mumbled through the kiss.

" Unfortunately, he's away. And I don't think any of the other arrancar will tell, if they value their lives." he told me, breaking the kiss. I was really beginning to regret leaving my room to those two.

"What about me? I could tell him."

"Really? We'll see about that." He slung his hand around my waist, and in one movement picked me up bridal style. I growled at him, and squirmed around, trying to get free.

"Shhh..." he shushed me, somehow kissing me deeply and running. I really shouldn't be suprised, since he can walk around with his eyes closed all the time. Finally, I just gave up. I couldn't overpower him,

"That's a good girl," he whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"Go fuck an arrancar, you sick bastard."

"But you are an arrancar, and that's _exactly _what I plan to do." Someone save me.

_'AIZEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?' _I mentally screamed.

_'Your second in command is about to rape me!' _ No use he isn't a telepathic.

"Gin, what exactly do you think you're doing to Suki?" Aizen's voice asked from the doorway. Maybe he is telepathic!

"Lord Aizen-" Gin started.

"Get off of her Gin."

"Yes Lord Aizen." When he got off, I ran towards Aizen and hugged him, quietly sobbing into his jacket. He put his arms around me.

"Gin, report to the throne room, I will be there momentarily." Aizen told Gin, stroking my hair gently.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Gin scurried out of the room, his head hung low in shame. I stuck my tounge out at him as he went by.

"Did he hurt you?" Aizen asked, sitting me on the couch. I just shook my head. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I allowed him to scare you so much, and get as far as he did." I buried my head in his shoulder. He hugged me tightly.

"He will be punished severly, but I must keep him around, for military reasons," he looked me in the eyes."You understand, don't you?" I nodded dumbly.

" He will be kept as far away from you as possible. I must go give him his punishment now, will you be alright?"

"Yes." I croaked out. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"I will send Grimmjow with some food and water." He the got up and left. After a minute I chuckled. I can ask how his night turned out. I leaned back on the couch. One pervert down. Now all I've got to do is get rid of the rest of them.

Later that night, painful screaming came from Gin's bedroom. I bet they could of heard it all the way in the Soul Society. I yawned and smiled, as I curled up on Aizen's bed. Call it intuition, but I don't think that all of those screams are from pain...

_Heh. You all thought it was going to be REALLY nasty, didn't you? :)_


End file.
